The present disclosure relates to computerized systems and method for rendering an animation and, more generally, the field of user interface design. By way of example, and without limitation, the present disclosure relates to computerized systems and methods for rendering animation of an object in a user interface in response to a user input.
The use of applications on electronic devices has grown significantly over the years. People now interact with applications on a variety of devices, such as personal computers, laptops, tablets, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal organizers, mobile phones, smart-phones, and other devices. Developers of applications design interactive interfaces for users of these applications to navigate through application content. With so many applications available today, developers have an incentive to make their applications attractive to users. One of the ways to do so is by making their application interfaces more aesthetically pleasing than those of other applications.